Smash Brothers Super Lawl
Smash Bros. Super Lawl known in Japan as Smash Brothers Dairantou XD (スマッシュブラザーズ大乱闘XD, Sumasshuburazāzu dai rantō XD), and often shorten to "SBSL" or "Super Lawl", is a spin-off made by Collaterale1 in Mid-2012. Mature Content Warning Origins It all started when Collaterale1 uploads, Smash Bros. Lawl Character Select ver. 1 on Youtube in June 2012. Super Lawl started in Fall August and released in December 2014. Opening Theme In the opening movie of Smash Brothers Super Lawl, the cinematic utilizes scenes from the Story Mode, along with a few selections of Vs. Mode matches. There's a diffirent song when you play in Japanese and European versions (athough the latter is a instrumental version). DYNASTY WARRIORS 7 BGM - Main Theme of DW7 開幕|The US Opening Theme MegaMan X7 full (RockMan X7) CODE CRUSH|The Japanese and European Opening Theme Gameplay A combination of both Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. 4. Characters have a damage total, represented by a percentage value, which rises as they take damage and can exceed 100%. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To KO an opponent, the player must send that character flying off the edge of the stage, which is not an enclosed arena but rather an area with open boundaries, usually a set of suspended platforms. When a character is knocked off the stage, the character may use jumping moves to attempt to return; as some characters' jumps are longer-ranged, they may have an easier time "recovering" than others. Additionally, some characters are heavier than others, making it harder for an opponent to knock them off the edge but likewise harder to recover. The Final Smash returns, but instead of breaking the Smash Ball or acquire a "Pity Final Smash". The player must obtained by powering up the Smash Meter, achieved by performing attacks and dealing damage to opponents. Players hit by attacks also receive a small amount of Smash Meter power. When the meter is fully charged, it begins to glow, and the words "FINAL SMASH" are shown on the meter. At this point, a Final Smash may be used by pressing the B button (also called the Special Move button). A Final Smash consumes all of the user's Smash power, so the player must refill the meter in order for another Final Smash to be executed, just like in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. There are different icons of the Smash Meter which universe you choosing, here are the list: *If you choose a Street Fighter character, The Smash Meter changes into the Revenge Gauce Meter from Street Fighter IV. When the Revenge Gauge is at least 50% full, the player can activate his fighter's Ultra Combo. The fuller the Revenge Gauge when the Ultra Combo is activated, the more damage a successful Ultra Combo will inflict. *If you choose a Street Fighter III character, The Smash Meter changes into the Super Art Gauge from Street Fighter III series. The length of a character's Final Smash is determined by their choice of Super Art (It can be selected in the character select screen). This also determines the maximum 'stocks' a character has: when a character completely fills their Final Smash Gauge, their stocks increase and the gauge immediately empties if the character has not yet reached their maximum. The stocks are, essentially, filled gauges that have been stored for use; if, for example, a player has two stocks stored, they could perform their chosen Super Art twice in succession without needing to fill their gauge in between. In addition to adding another method of filling the Gauge via simply using normal attacks, the Final Smash Gauge also enables the use of EX Specials. Once a certain amount of the gauge has been filled, the gauge flashes and the player is able to "spend" a portion of the amount stored to perform an enhanced version of one of their special attacks, though not all special attacks are EX-able). Again, the amount depends on their choice of Super Art, as this determines the length of the gauge and the maximum number of stocks, thus determining the total amount of EX Specials that can be stored. *If you choose a Dragon Ball character, The Smash Meter changes into the Ultimate Attack Bar from the Budokai Tenkaichi Series. When is fully charged, the meter begins to glow covered with eletricity, but you have to be fast, because if the eletric effect is gone, you can't activate the Final Smash. Menu Solo *Classic Mode *Adventure Mode *Story Mode: The Galaxy Wars *Event Mode **List of Events *All-Star Mode (Unlockable right from the Start) *Training Mode *Stadium Mode **Break the Targets! **Target Blast **Board the Platforms! **Smash the Car! **Home-Run Contest **Race to the Finish! **Multi-Man Lawl **Trophy Rush **Break the Barrels! **Boss Battle Mode ***Boss Arena ***True Boss Arena **Bonus Stage (From Smash Bros. Lawl when buyed the Back to Lawl! DLC Pack) Group *VS. Mode **Time **Stock **Stamina **Team Battle *Smash Run *Special Super Lawl *Rotation *Tournament Mode Online *Basic Lawl **For Glory **For Fun *Spectator Mode *Team Battle Vault *Trophies and Stickers **Trophy Shop **Trophy Gallery **Trophy Hoard **Coin Launcher **Sticker Album **Sticker Center *Stage Builder *Customize Mode **Combot Tuning **Moveset Customization *Album *Challengers *Replays *Chronicle Options *Screen *Deflicker *Rumble *Controls *Sound *Mah Music! *Erase Data Data *Movies *Records **Group Records **Lawl Records **Notices *Sound Test Characters Round 1 Round 2 DLC Hidden Characters Assist Trophies Round 1 *Rosie (The John Show) *Johnstein (The John Show) *Charlie Nash (Street Fighter) *Wizgiz (Winx Club) *Roxy (Winx Club) *Farmer with Shotgun (Dragon Ball Z) *Babidi (Dragon Ball Z) *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Ms. Pac-Man (Ms. Pac-Man) *Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies) *Alia (Mega Man X) *Rock Lee (Naruto) *Usopp (One Piece) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Shin Kamiya (Tekken) *Marshmallow (Frozen) *Stingmon (Digimon) *Shoutmon (Digimon) *Gatomon (Digimon) *Heavy D! (The King of Fighters '94) *Berseker (Soul Calibur) *Maria Renard (Castlevania) *Prince Frank (Princess Knight) *Nene (Pico's School) *Irma (W.I.T.C.H.) *Slenderman *Wanda (Mario and Wario) *Frozone (The Incredibles) *Zeus (God of War) *Bane (Batman) *P-Bot (Newgrounds) Round 2 *Juli and Juni (Street Fighter) *Pan (Dragon Ball GT) *Stormy (Winx Club) *Anita (Darkstalkers) *Quake Woman (Archie Mega Man) *Crash Man (Mega Man) *Lana Lei (Death by Degrees) *Torn (Jak and Daxter) *Dario (Blip & Blop: Balls of Steel) *Hyakutaro (Metal Slug) *May (Guilty Gear) *Iron Tager (Blazblue) *Magus (Chrono Trigger) *Greed (Soul Calibur) *Bomber Zero (Bomberman Jetters) *Globox (Rayman) *Panoramix (Asterix and Obelix) *Remilia Scarlet (Touhou) *Luste Teuber (Rosenkreuzstilette) *Sanjay and Craig *Astroboy (2009 Astroboy) *Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) *Medusa (Kid Icarus) *Bjorn (Peggle) Back to the Past Version *Kuro (Cyborg Kuro-Chan) *Yu Hazuki (Attacker YOU!) *Pollon (Little Pollon) *Georgie Buttman (Lady Georgie) *Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood) *Doc Brown (Back to the Future) Poké Ball Poké Ball *Staryu *Electrode *Snorlax *Magikarp *Geodude *Bellossom *Beedrill *Steelix *Hitmonlee *Weezing *Chikorita *Ditto *Venusaur *Blastoise *Bonsly *Wobbuffet *Weavile *MissingNo. *Gliscor *Porygon-Z *Gigalith *Fennekin *Gogoat Master Ball *Dragonite *Tyranitar *Metagross *Goodra *Mew *Lugia *Manarphy *Xerneas *Arceus *Reshiram *Zekrom *Thundurus *Deoxys *Jirachi *Victini *Latias and Latios *Groudon *Meloetta *Diance Stages Round 1 Round 2 DLC Classic Mode Just like the original Super Smash Bros. Series, but in addition of 2 rivals. *1 vs. 1 *2 vs. 2 *Target Test (Normal Way) *Break the Barrels! (If a Street Fighter character is choosed) *1 vs. 1 *3 vs. 1 Giant Character *vs. Rival 1 *Platform Practice *Smash the Car! (If a Street Fighter character is choosed) *1 vs. 1 *Race to the Finish! *Multi-Man Super *vs. Rival 2 *vs. 1 Metal Character *vs. Master Hand/Crazy Hand Announcers *DJ-Bot 3000 (Main Announcer) *Faragonda (Winx Club) (Play Classic Mode with any Winx Club Character) *Super/Ultra Street Fighter IV Announcer (Play Classic Mode with any Street Fighter Character) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Announcer (Play Classic Mode with any Tekken Character) *Stephen Hawking *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Announcer *Sixth Doctor (Doctor Who) DLC Packs Super DLC Pack Contains: Uncle Grandpa, Mordecai and Rigby, SSJ3 Broly, SSJ3 Vegeta, Gotenks, Evil Ryu, Oni, Kid Ben, Dark Talbain, Night Terror Alpha Patroklos, Devil Jin, Slim Bob, Angel, Arakune, Robo-Ky, Kusanagi, God Rugal, Tenshi, Captain Planet, Decapre, Cassandra, Sora, Athena Cykes, The Park, Mt. Rushmore, Tuffle Planet, Heavenly Garden, Fallen Garden, Westport Base, Destroyded City and The UG RV. Back to Lawl! Pack Contains: CD-I King, I.M. Meen, Leonidas, Panty and Stocking, Mama Luigi, Madotsuki, AVGN, Nostalgia Critic, Aya Drevis, Dr. Robotnik, Carlos Trejo, J. Jonah Jameson, Yomika, Koridai, I.M. Meen's Library, Spartan Pit, Daten City, Robotnik's Lair, AVGN's Room, Kickassia, Final Destination (Smash Bros. Lawl), Bonus Stage, El Fua, Coconuts, Poniko, and Persian Emmisary. YTPGuy17 Style Pack Contains: SpongeBob, Patrick, Micheal Jackson, Cosmo the Seedrian, Bil Nye, CD-I Ganon, Wreck-It Ralph, Ophelia Chill and 9-Volt. The X Pack Contains: Serph, Stewie Griffin, Robbie Rotten, Leopold Slikk, The Griffin's House, AGK's Town, Robbie's Lair, Pumkin, Retro Ric Flair, Thresher, and Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Super Galaxy Pack Contains: Sandvich33, Robertofthenerds, Gumball Watterson, Jenny XJ9, Freddie Mercury, Buzzy Beetle, Oishi Kawaii, Peter Griffin, Deadpool, Castle Cat, Vale of Tears, Litex City, Watershine City, Mausland Shark, Armandvich Mania, TEST, Elmore, Deadly Danger Dungeon, Mercutio, Kasane Teto, Stygian Triplets, and Super Man 64. Team Fortress ARL Pack Contains: Heavy, Scout, Pyro, Spy, Sniper, Engineer, Demoman, and Soldier. Super Lawl with Gaterbelt Pack Contains: Hugh Neutron, Mr. Turner, Johnny Gat, Polterguy, Jun Kazama, Cook, Serve, Delicious, Dash to Death, Cloud Cukoo Land, Flappy Bird, Yoshimitsu II. Explosive Pack Contains: Duffman, Long John Peter, The Green Ninja, Rustled Jimmies Gorilla, and Brody Fox Attitude Pack Contains: Admiral Malkor, Creepox, Green Ranger, Bloo and Robo Knight Super Net Pack Contains: Vivi, Kefka. Eyeless Jack, Italy, Magolor, Rusty, Magitek Research Facility, White Desert, Lor Starcutter, Doge, SCP-173, and Douchy McNitpick Super Random Pack Contains: Jontron, Betty Barrett, Captain N., Worst Hercules, Egoraptor, Raoul Silva, Diglett, Etemon, Gardevoir, Sheldon Cooper, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz.. History 2012 June 27 *Super Super Smash Bros. Lawl Character Select ver. 1 is created on YouTube. July 3 *Super Smash Bros. Lawl Intro ver. 1 is created July 13 *Super Smash Bros. Lawl Volume select is created July 17 *Super Super Smash Bros. Lawl Character Select ver. 2 is created on YouTube. July 20 *Super Super Smash Bros. Lawl Subspace Emissary intro is created on YouTube. July 23 *Super Super Smash Bros. Lawl Character Select ver. 3 is created on YouTube. July 29 *Super Super Smash Bros. Lawl Character Select ver. 3.5 is created on YouTube. July 31 *Super Super Smash Bros. Lawl Narrator select is created on YouTube. August 3 *Super Super Smash Bros. Lawl Intro ver. 2 is created on YouTube. August 7 *Super Super Smash Bros. Lawl Character Select ver. 4 is created on YouTube. October 25 *Collaterale1 created World of Smash Bros. Lawl Wikia November 5 *Super Super Smash Bros. Lawl Intro ver. 3 is created on YouTube. December 23 *Unknown Wikia Contributor knows as 109.154.161.24 created the Super Lawl Page. 2013 January 25 *Super Super Smash Bros. Lawl Intro ver. 4 is created on YouTube, titled as Super Smash Bros. Super Lawl. December 12 *Collaterale1 rebooted Super Lawl. *John, Ryu, Goku, Bloom, X, Zero, Mega Man, Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, Heihachi, Siegfried, Duke Nukem, Mach Rider, and Phoenix Wright where confirmed. December 21 *Chun-Li, C. Viper, Akuma, Vegeta, Morrigan, Felicia, Hsien-Ko, Stella, Musa, Zero, Tron Bonne, Zoro, Kazuya, Jin, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Kick, Astaroth, Voldo, Nightmare, Hatsune Miku, Nick Ramos, ZONE-Tan (Formelly as ZONE-Sama), and Tankmen where confirmed. While Mega Man is replaced with Roll. December 30 *Ken, Dan, Piccolo, Hercule, Tecna, Shanks, Jack-6, Alisa, Lars, Xiaoyu, Agumon, Veemon, Godzilla, Batman, Superman, Amy Sorel, Princess Shappire and Larry where confirmed. *John's House and Suzaku Temple where confirmed. 2014 February 8 *Skullomania, M. Bison, Aisha, Mokujin, Charade, First Doctor, Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Lupin III, Conan, Kutaro, Pac-Man, Chibi-Robo and Kratos where confirmed. March 7 *The Masked Pope moved the page into Lawl Ultimate's Sequel. March 8 *StevenStar777 restored everything. March 9 *Zone-Sama changes the name into ZONE-Tan. *12 New Stages where added. *Hsien-Ko's New Congratulations Poster. March 23 *Super Lawl Ring is added. *Mellowbrook Library is changed into Mellowbrook Mall. March 29 *Battlefield is added. April 1 *Assist Trophies where confirmed. *Final Destination is added. April 6 *Zangief, Gohan, Beerus, Demitri, Huiztil, Flora, King II, Jinpachi, Myotismon, Lucario, Mewtwo, Mitsurugi, Master Chief, Shaggy and Scooby, Ben Tennyson, Will, Hay-Lin, Dante Vale, and Iroha where confirmed. April 13 *Frieza, Cell, Pyron, Jedah, Sky, Crazy Dave, Yoshimitsu, Julia, Combot, Waluigi, Black Mage, Angewomon, Kyo, Terry, Ryo, Robert, Mai, Iori, Patroklos, Edge Master, Simon Belmont, Commander Shepard, and Kevin where confirmed. *The Character Select Screen is redesigned. *John, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, X, Zero, Agumon, Veemon, Myotismon, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Lucario, and Mewtwo gains new official artworks. *All Modes where revealed. *3 New Assist Trophies where revelaed. *8 New Stages where Added April 16 *Master Chief gains a new official artwork. April 17 *The last characters of Round 1, Naruto, Fat Princess, Rook, and Mr. Incredible are confirmed. *26 New Stages are added *10 New Assist Trophies where added *Poké Balls where confirmed as swell as the Master Balls. April 18 *Round 1 is completed. April 19 *4 Hidden Characters where confirmed. May 5 *Round 2 Begins May 7 *Super Lawl Ring has given a new redesign May 17 *DLC has been announced May 28 *Bass, Anna, Bob, Zafina, Ogre, True Ogre, Duzzy, Shar-Makai, Iris, Serena, Viola, Yun-seong, Bomberman, Rayman, and Asterix and Obelix where confirmed to be Playable Characters. *Mighty Bomber, Globox and Panoramix where confirmed as Assist Trophies. June 10 *Kid Buu, Baby, Vile, Cloud Strife, SheZow, Frog, Gotenks, Alpah Patroklos, Devil Jin, Slim Bob, Angel, Arakune, Robo-Ky, Captain Planet and Decapre where confirmed as Playable Characters. June 30 *Krillin, Crono, Alice Margatroid, and Marco Rossi where confirmed as the final playabe characters, however, the Roster in Round 2 is now expanded. *Hyakutaro and Mangus where confirmed as Assist Trophies. *Lunar Core, Bomb Factory, The Dream Forest, Battle of Armorica, Blackbird, and Jungle Battlefield where confirmed as new stages. July 2 *Aya, Kula Diamond, Rugal, Sir Arthur, Paper Mario, a special guest, Kusanagi, God Rugal, and Tenshi where confirmed as playable characters July 28 *Dark Pit, Chen, Crash, Spyro, Firebrand, and Tarma where confirmed as the last playable characters. *Coco Bandicoot, Medusa, Bjorn, and Cynder where confirmed as Assist Trophies. *Wumpa Island, and Stone Hill where confirmed as stages. September 29 *Klonoa replaces Dark Pit. *Sora, Cassandra, and Athena Cykes are new DLC Characters. 2015 April 4 *Skapokon is finally revealed as the last character! *Billy Kane and Sephiroth where revealed as the last DLC characters. *2 DLC stages where also revealed Gallery Roster Super Lawl Character Select Screen Round 1 (Starters).png|Starter Roster, Round 1 Super Lawl Character Select Screen Round 1.png|Full Roster, Round 1 Super Lawl Character Select Screen Round 1 (Hidden).png|Full Roster, Round 1 (With Hidden Characters) Super Lawl Character Select Screen Round 2 (Starters).png|Starter Roster, Round 2 Super Lawl Character Select Screen Round 2.png|Full Roster, Round 2 Super Lawl Character Select Screen DLC.png|Full Roster, DLC Trivia *Dark Pit was originally planned for the roster, but he was confirmed as a Playable character in Smash 4, similarly Mega Man was also planned before his confirmation and was replaced with Tron Bonne. *Fujiko Mine was going to be a second rep to Lupin the IIIrd as a Playable character, but was scrapped as the director said that while she is popular, being in Lawl dosen't fit due to various reasons. Category:Super Lawl Category:Lawl Spinoff Category:Games